Accio Dreams
by iamlumos
Summary: It's not a story. It's a idea of a dream about Harry Potter World.


First, i just wanna say sorry about my language. I translate it from Turkish.

I'd think you'd feel strange when you wake up in the first morning of collage. Of course i feel strange but it's not about my room or leaving my home. It because of i was sleeping during the day and i wasn't sleeping nights on vacation, i feel strange about get used to normal people my best friend (like a sister to me) and I share the same dorm room.

Yes, I'd like to introduce you to my friend. Johanna Mckenzie. she prefer Jo. She is charming, persuasive and enthusiastic. Also she is ginger head! How we share a room? We became friends in the first grade of high school and it gone and on and on. Our biggest dream is after going to same collage, we wanna see Warner Bros Harry Potter museum in London. We passed to first stage.

I am studing English language and litarature, Jo is studing(i am not exaggerating) Medical Faculty. Yes, M,E,D,I,C,A,L. ''Just probies goes to the first day of school, Lily.'' says Jo. Jo is lying her bed face down and she is seemed like never want to leave the her bed. Sometimes i think we are thrusting the race for indolence Jo and a Koala, who will win the race? The answer is so simple and two letter.

''But we are already probies.'' I object to Jo. ''No, Lily. Did you know that? A student feels like assistant docent of first year of collage, feels like docent of second year of collage, feels like professor of third year of collage. Then the last year the student undersands he or she is a student. Jo still can make a sentences like this in her sleep.

''What if you studing two year license? The student...'' jo is diving my word. diving the speech. ''Please Lily, just shut up and let me sleep.'' says Jo and i am smiling when i lying in my bed. Well, of course time quick pass when we are sleeping.

Jo is making me wake up. She is repeating my name with non stop. ''Okay! Stop. I wake up.'' '' Then... '' says Jo excitedly.I understand that she gonna offer something. ''Come on. Please get ready, let's go outside. New students are having a party in the north side of campus. Okay?'' Jo is really excited. She is like she waited for this moment for her entire life. '' All right. ''. Because I am excited. We're young, we're free.. It's all a reason to go.

'' But how are we going to find the North?' ' I say with a laugh. Jo is removing the clothes from the half placed suitcase ''We have to wait till night and taking advantage of the polar star to find North? '' she teases me. After laughing, we're humming the National Anthem, from Lana Del Rey.

 _Money is the anthem of success, so put on mascara and your party dress._

We are not wearing our party dresses, we are wearing jeans and t-shirts. Also our deathly hallows necklace. We didn't think what we wear. I would think if I were alone. I thought like Everyone is looking at me. Maybe we're becoming one of human the looking alone people when our friend with us. I understand that i don't need pole star to find to North it because i can see a big group of students.

Under the sun of the dim afternoon and among the buildings, everything looks worthless. i feel excited passing through the buildings. This isn't fear to get excited. It's a feel like you're passing through the gates of amusement park. The mix of excitement and impatient. (Exci-tient?)

When i passed the cafeteria hall, air goes grey, before slowly then suddenly getting darker. It's not like the night, it's like magnetic attraction score from something such as gray clouds pile up in the sky. When apocalypse scenarios is coming alive in my head, three strange people is coming to us from the corner of the building. That's literally excites me to fear. Automatically, we holding each others hands. We're going back to escape but four people are coming us the other way. They are walking towards us and my poor heart is pumping blood pretty quickly, because even their faces don't appear. They are wearing pitch-black, dating back to the place gowns with a hood overshadowing their faces.

If there isin't such a sudden decision of sky I can suppose this is a joke of ''upper classes''. Robed people suddenly wrapping around us and it emphasizes again and again that is not a joke. One of them getting more closer to me. She gets my neckle into her hands my deathly hallows neckle!

''How do you know the Gellert Grindelwald little lady?''Her voice sounds like a cat nine lifetime of smoked a little mechanical and snarling.I want to escape back but there is turned off by people in robes too. I'm too scared to respond. Who are they? How they kill us? Who they are going to kill first ? and Gellert Grindelwald?

''Gellert Grindelwald?'' says jo. Her voice too clear to be scared. However, she squeezing my hand so tight that ı am sure if we get rid it will be bruised. ''Yes, Gellert!'' says the robed lady. I can say, ''We know him from the books.'' for I calmed down a little bit more. She suddenly squealing.

''Why everyone say this? Books yeah? So why you wearing the necklaces.I'll have to be a threat you.'' One of the robed people choosing my hair and put a rod agains my neck. A wand! There are a million ways to ı know that Harry Potter is real. But I living the way I should die in it.

I look at Jo askance. She is the she is going to pass out because of fear. Like me. I can feel how fast stroll the blood in the my veins of the head. ''Do you want our information about deathly hallows?''I muffled sound off because of the wand who sink like ream my throat.

''Oh, finally understands.'' Says snarling cat woman.I want to punch her in the face but I say,

''Okay let me speak then''.They leave me but the wand still stays. Jo is In the same way stands. ''The Cloak of Invisibility Harry has it,You can never find the Resurrection Stone because it can be anywhere in Forbidden Forest.'' I say. Snarling cat woman say. ''I'd love to but dont make a problem this dear.'' I am accept this with saying, ''Okay'' and understand that they have the stone already.

''The Elder wand is...'' lights flung everywhere before I complete my sentence .At that moment I thought Joe was is run to the wall and bow.A few more lights are heart beats like it will be explode.I dare to look 15 robed people came and 7 people in the inactive state.

Sky returned to normal. If there aren't robed people lie on the floor and walk around with their dating back to the place gowns I thought I'd never experienced that horrible is back to normal as possible so I decided to act like Polyanna and look at the party like we still can go. Students still continue in the same way to have fun. One of that 15 robed people team ''I think they save us'' turns his face to us and stretched out his hand, removes us from where we are curl.

We shocking. At this time I could swear that my lower jaw earn up asphalt because of the astonishment. I just can say''Ha- Harry! Harry Potter!''.We've not only survived, we have auror Harry Potter agains doesn't look like Daniel Radceliffe. He is same the book Harry ''He has green eyes''. Harry is similing,

''So even here,I'm quite famous,but we will discuss it are really in why you're wearing the necklace and you will tell us a lot of thing in the magic ministry.'' He says. Jo and I ,we look at each other.

We shake our heads at the same time it means sends us two Auror with making hand extend their arms for we hold. When I hold his arm like soon we're gonna go dance on the dance floor, with a disgusting urgency and the subsequent ruin nausea I find myself in the glorious,glossy,flying paper planes on the ceiling, with the fireplace lit green flame ministry of magic.I would not be here now as a prisoner, I could hug and kiss to the huge statue agains me,with laughing.

I hope you enjoy it. See ya next part. Please leave a comment. Bye! -Iamlumos


End file.
